fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaching For Greater Strength: Vant's Evolution
Starting Vant has traveled far from his home, guild and family to find the infamous Mage Training Temple; A place that grants the mage or person even greater strength and maybe an Second Origin Activation . And the time is used properly here. The temple was ginormous. It looks like 3 royal castles in one. The door is brown with sparkly gems grafted into it, the color of the building is a royal purple with ancient writings on all the sides of the building, the are are 10 magic orbs circles around the top of the temple that shows vast amount of magical power that powers the place. It is also protected by 10 layers of magic shields arount the place. " so this is the place. The place that can train a mage to maximum power. Time to do this! " Vant yelled in pride. He walks up to the giant door of the temple and looks around to see a hand seal. There was a engraving on the hand that says " place your hand on the seal. Use your magic to set the time limit of the training you wish to try. Be aware of the danger. " '' " hmm..sounds legit. Since i want to to get even more powerful, i need to kick it up a notch. So let's look at the instructions...and done. " Vant said. Vant puts his hand on the seal, causing the settings appear before him, inserted his magical power into the seal, causing the numbers to move. " 3y....that's three years!...then...then that's all the time i need!" Vant said as he puts the settings on 3y ( 3 years). Setting on the temple started to flash, as he stands back to close his eyes. Then, after the flash show is over, the big door opens up and a powerful wind came out of them. Vant stands there to feel the wind against his skin. '' This time...i will protect my guild. He thought. He walks foward to reach his goal as the door begins to close behind him, putting a seal on the door and locks it with magical chains. Vant walks into an empty white space. He looks around and saw nothing. Then a bed, a shower, a training ground, a refrigerator, a training garb to trained in, and doppelgangers that has a number on their chests. Vant quickly learns that they are used daily. Vant runs to the closet and grabs the training garb. It was black and blue Vest with wristbands and boots that had kanji for water. He puts it on and he walks around in it. He smirks at the outfit. It is incredibly light and easy to use. " i fit it just right. Now to train." Vant said to himself. The water mage ran to the Training Grounds Circle and stands there. Suddenly a barrier surrounded him and the half the area around him as it was taking on the form of a dome. Then a copy of himself was created to fight him with his magic and weapon at the ready. Vant gets into a fighting stance and he smiles. He then released his magical pressure as a massive vortex of water was swirling around himself along with moon rays. " looks like training starts now. Get ready. " Vant said as he begins to run foward. Round 1! Fight! Vant ran foward with his hands connecting as a blue magic sigil appears , puts both of his hands in front himself as water begins to surge with such force foward getting bigger by the second, and splitting the water into three massive dragon heads made of water ready to attack. " Water-make: Triple dragons! " Vant yelled. Copy Vant grabs his moon sword and water trident and fused them together, turning it into a spearblade. He begins to sping Lunar Magic and Water Magic together as they merge into a shiny star like water substance. Then the Copy ran foward with the spearblade that's coated with Crescent Sea Magic and cuts the Water-Make: Triple Dragons into pieces, which surprised Vant completely, points his trident in front of himself as lunar magic and water magic were fusing into a giant ball of energy at the tip, and then he fires a powerful blast of shiny water as it reaches vant at incredible speeds. " Moon Sea Cannon! " Copy Vant roared. Vant barely was able to dodge the attack as he did a side roll and he punches the ground as the big Magic Seal appears in front of him, he puts his hand over his fist as he created a water cannon and fires a high pressure water blast. Copy Vant swings his spearblade as he uses Cresent Sea Magic and he fired a Water Magic Enhanced version of Water-make: Triple dragons at Vant; a immensely taol and incredibly fast magic attack coming at Vant, destroying the magic Vant cast like it was nothing, and the water mage begins to run. Vant runs as fast as he can as he puts his hand over his fist and puts his hand on the ground, water was generated and projects a large amount of it to barely move him out of harms way, and rolls over on the ground. " Water-Make: Rocket... barely, made it...." Vant gasped as he was getting tired. Vant stands up, barely i might add, and the training session died down as the copy vanishes. Vant gets up and he grabs one water that replenish his strength and magic. Break Vant walks to the table and he sat down. He has never face such as a strong opponents. To think of new ways to fight and counterattack. That Copy Vant was surely powerful. Very powerful for him to mixed magic into one bye oneself. He used Combination Magic , a extra magic that allow the user to fuse their magics into a stronger one. He even fused the two weapons into one to increase the battle skills of one. It wouldn't be to far off if the Copy Vant would mixed that in his fighting style.